Sovngarde Aguarda
by Gabriela M. Nunes
Summary: Após enfrentar Alduin, a Dovahkiin retorna sentindo que com seu destino primário completo, deixou de ser uma existência necessária em Skyrim. Incentivada por seu mentor Paarthurnax, tenta procurar um novo propósito para sua dádiva... a favor dela, e de seus interesses. Agraciada pela consciência do livre arbítrio, cabe a ela decidir como usá-lo, e sofrer suas consequências.


Primeiramente, sei que o público brasileiro interessado em fanfiction de Skyrim é pequeno, mas prometo que mesmo assim vou até o fim (mesmo que demore) e que vou manter a mesma qualidade e dedicação que a versão em Inglês desta fic. Agradeço a todos que se interessarem em seguir meu trabalho.

Todos os personagens exceto Morwenna, Haldrian e Nymeria pertencem a Bethesda e ao game Skyrim.

Essa fic não abrange nenhuma das DLCs, dedicando-se apenas aos eventos após a queda de Alduin.

* * *

**Paarthurnax**

O dragão abriu os olhos de maneira lenta. As escamas gastas pelo tempo realizaram um ruído sutil quando o músculo sob elas se moveu, revelando a íris clara e cintilante contra o luar. A tempestade rugia impiedosa, arremessando-se nas rochas persistentemente – mas as rochas não possuíam sangue quente, muito menos uma couraça resistente para defendê-las. Sem mover a maciça cabeça, o ancião observou com tranquilidade a neve passar violenta no pico aberto da montanha, depois de tentar inútilmente transpassar a Parede que lhes servia de proteção, e também pelos espinhos e escamas de seu velho dorso.  
A pequena moveu-se novamente contra seu corpo, irriquieta. Por mais que compartilhassem do mesmo sangue, sua pele era frágil e não haviam escamas para manter-lhe quente, e ele sabia que a criação de Kynareth era impiedosa quanto aos mortais, mesmo que seu gigantesco corpo estivesse trocando calor com ela nesse exato instante.

Moveu o pescoço de maneira sonolenta, erguendo-o em forma de um arco perfeito até uma altura que achou adequada, esticou-o de maneira majestosa quando deixou o Thu'um fluir pela garganta e por seu corpo todo, e sua voz poderosa trovejou pelo pico da Garganta do Mundo.

- Lok Vah Koor!

Encheu-se de regojizo quando prontamente o tempo lhe obedeceu, e juntamente com o segundo eco de seu brado, cessou como se nunca nem estivesse ali. Puxou o ar noturno com vigor pelas narinas, enchendo-lhe os pulmões quentes em um agradável choque térmico, para retornar por onde vieram em uma fumaça escura, fruto da quase combustão do oxigênio em movimento dentro de sua garganta. Quando os espinhos quebrados de seu maxilar quase novamente tocaram a neve, de maneira relaxada, ele direcionou o olho esquerdo a nórdica aconchegada contra a lateral de seu tórax, as escuras das sombras de uma das gigantescas asas, os olhos amarelados bem acordados direcionados à ele. A pequena visívelmente havia ficado em desconforto com a ação do ancião. Aquilo divertiu-o. "_Orgulhosa, como todos nós._"

- Não queria ter te acordado, Mestre. – Pronunciou em um dracônico noviço.

- Dormi o bastante nos últimos milhares de anos, Dovahkiin. – Rebateu de maneira gutural em sua língua materna. – Não ensino-lhe o Caminho da Voz para que se esqueça de usa-lo, criança.

Ela silenciou-se por um momento, provávelmente juntando peça a peça para que formasse a frase na Língua Anciã. A pequena era uma aprendiz notável, esforçando-se para falar a língua de seus irmãos alados, mas Paarthurnax sentiu em seus velhos ossos que ensiná-la iria requerer mais do que apenas explicar-lhe o que cada palavra significava. Aqueles com o sangue de dragão partilhavam do poder natural do Thu'um, e também dos sentimentos primitivos e instintivos de seus predecessores. Por fim, ela lhe dispôs a resposta que o dragão esperava ouvir.

- Não quis me dobrar a algo tão... – Ela silenciou-se novamente e o encarou com ar de dúvida. O ancião não se comoveu em ajudá-la, deixando que pensasse mais um pouco na palavra antiga que queria usar, apenas a incentivando com o olho vítreo fixo em sua pequena figura negra contra o couro claro de seu corpo. - ... pequeno. – Decidiu-se, por fim.

- A criação de Kynareth não deve ser tratada com tal desdém, pequena. Você pode ter o mesmo sangue que corre pelas veias de um dragão... – Acomodou melhor a asa, agora que a aprendiz deixara sua proteção para sentar-se na neve diante dele, iluminada pela aurora boreal que tomou o lugar da nevasca. - ... mas nunca terá as veias de um. Você sabe disso. Mas não o aceita. – Concluiu, observando-a desconfortável, acomodada a frente de seu focinho.

- Eu aceito minha mortalidade, Mestre. Não significa que aceite os termos dela.

As mandíbulas munidas de dentes poderosos se entreabriu quando ele soltou um grunhido de diversão. A risada quase ameaçadora ecoou levemente, e arrancou um sorriso da pequena. Baixou a cabeça novamente para fitá-la, respondendo de maneira tranquila, porém soturna.

- Imortalidade nem sempre é uma dádiva, Dovahkiin. Conseguiria você ver seus amigos, irmãos e entes queridos sofrerem as consequências do tempo, enfraquecendo, envelhecendo e morrendo, enquanto você... observa? Sem poder fazer nada. É uma força pela qual você não pode lutar, mesmo não sofrendo dela. – Ele fez uma pausa para se erguer e esticar-se. Estendeu as asas o quanto pôde, e fez o mesmo com largo pescoço. Os ossos estalaram em protesto a terem ficado imóveis por tanto tempo, e para aquecê-los, permitiu-se lançar contra a escuridão de Skyrim, fazendo o chão tremer sob suas poderosas patas e uma grande nuvem de poeira e neve se erguer junto com seu corpo quando o impulsionou em direção ao céu. Quando deu a volta na montanha, percebeu como sentia-se excepcionalmente melhor quando a pequena escalava a Garganta do Mundo e meditava com ele. O constante esforço da nórdica em conversar na língua anciã também era gratificante, pois expressar-se tornava uma tarefa mais simples. De fato, Paarthurnax sabia o quão renovador era conversar com seu próprio sangue e em sua língua materna, após tantos anos de reclusão e silêncio.

O confortante ar gélido o carregou em círculos por pelo menos três voltas, antes de, com um bater sonoro das asas gastas, direcioná-lo novamente ao pico, e ele chocou-se com maestria ao pousar no chão, que tremeu em resposta ao seu peso contra o mesmo. A Dovahkiin permaneceu no mesmo lugar, de modo que agora seu pequeno corpo encontrava-se de costas ao focinho robusto. O dragão não a encarou, deixando que os olhos divagassem pela colorida dança que cruzava o negrume estrelado em torno deles – algumas vezes o silêncio era necessário para que se faça ouvir a voz da mente. E ela falou o que ele queria ouvir, mesmo que lhe tomasse um bom tempo para isso, e que tivesse se confundido na hora de construir a frase na língua dracônica.

- Suponho que com o tempo você... entenda. E deixe as coisas fluírem como são... mas... memórias são sempre memórias. E algumas machucam mais que a presa ou espada mais afiadas. Eu... – Ele ouviu a voz da pequena sumir, levada pelo vento e pela falta de vontade. Querendo encorajá-la, o ancião esticou mais o pescoço de maneira posicionar a enorme cabeça em paralelo com o corpo da nórdica. Ela virou a cabeça, e suspirou fundo, levando a mão até o focinho espinhento de seu mentor para acariciá-lo, passando a mão calejada pela camada espessa e áspera de escamas desbotadas. Por fim, confessou em sua própria língua – da mesma forma que ele explanava-se mais adequadamente em dracônico, o contrário acontecia com a garota. – Quando... tudo acabou, eu olhei para cima, para o céu de Sovngarde, eu me senti em casa. Eu quis correr montanha acima e viver ali pra sempre. Correr pro Saguão do Valor, sentar lá e beber, e comer, e rir. Eu vi... tanta gente. Eu vi como estavam felizes... Vi como minha vida até então só tinha um propósito porque o sangue me impôs, não porque eu achei um. Eu... nem sei porquê voltei.

- Ah, você sabe sim, Dovahkiin. Está em seus instintos, bem como qualquer outra necessidade como comer ou dormir. – Respondeu-lhe o dragão sem afastar a cabeça. – O que eu te disse no dia em que retornou de Sovngarde, hm?

Ela remexeu-se de maneira desconfortável na neve, a pele branca contrastando fortemente com a armadura e cabelos negros. Paarthurnax conseguia farejar os medos da pequena, mas apenas ela podia enfrentá-los. Ele... bem, ele podia servir como guia. Ou tentar. Sabedoria também vinha com a indecisão, a dúvida. Mas ela não tinha metade de seu conhecimento – e de sua idade – para se permitir afundar na indecisão.

- Melancolia é uma armadilha fácil para um dragão cair. – Ela murmurou por fim, devolta a língua dracônica.

- Akatosh te fez assim e nessas circunstâncias por algum motivo... você pode encontrá-los ou não. Isso não cabe a nós saber. Alduin foi derrotado, mas isso não significa que isso era apenas seu único destino a ser cumprido. Seu continente sangra com a guerra – que você pode parar - e estou certo que você adquiriu outras obrigações durante a ascensão de seu poder para derrubar o Devorador de Mundos. Então, vou perguntar a você agora: Por que voltou? Por que o gosto pela vida superou a vista do eterno descanço dos mortos?

Ela permaneceu em silêncio por um longo tempo. Àquela altura a aurora estava aos poucos sendo substituída pelo amanhecer, formando um arco-íris em meio ao gradiente dos tons noturnos e diurnos que se misturavam no horizonte. A garota girou no próprio eixo, sem se levantar, de modo que ficasse diante do grande e penetrante olho claro, e respondeu a seu mentor de maneira reconfortada. – Por você, Mestre. Por Ralof, por Faendal, por Brynjolf, pela Guilda e meus irmãos... Por Riverwood, por Alta Hrothgar e por Markath. Pelo ar frio do Inverno e a chuva noturna. – Ela abriu um sorriso. – Pelo inimigos que caem diante das minhas lâminas e que tremem ao ouvir meu Thu'um. – O ancião soltou outro grunhido de diversão, deliciando-se, como sempre, com a semelhança estreita entre os dois, mesmo que fossem apenas irmãos em sangue. Morwenna ergueu-se, de modo apenas assim poder fitá-lo sem ter de erguer muito a cabeça, apesar de ainda assim ser ínfima diante do porte de seu mestre. - ... e por Argis. Principalmente por Argis.


End file.
